Journey
by xXStarGazerXx
Summary: This is probably the oddest story you have ever come across...just R+R plz


Konnichiwa! ^-^ You know, its amazing what weird things my friends and I come up with when we're roleplaying. This is a story that is mostly Inuyasha, but there's some Yu-Yu Hakasho, Rurouni Kenshin, some characters that have been made up(Kay and Destiny) and who knows what else. This story is being made up as we roleplay so don't go complaining if I don't have the next chapter up. ^___^ Read and Review! Enjoy!  
  
Anything in italics is generally someone thinking.ya.  
  
Kay looked back once more upon her mother's grave. It seemed so small within the sea of tombstones of the graveyard. Yet it held a special place in her heart.  
  
"Four years, mom." She whispered, knowing her mother couldn't hear her from her home in heaven. Her grey eyes clouded with tears of grief. Her mother had left her when she was no more than twelve. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
She brushed her midnight blue hair out of her face and headed for home. Her father would be wondering where she was.  
*~*Ring! Ring!*~*  
  
"Hello?" Ahh, Destiny. Kay's best friend. They had known each other practically their entire lives.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Destiny! This is Kay."  
  
"Oh hey. I figured it was you. What's up?"  
  
"Boredom. You want to go for a walk with me?"  
  
"Hai, I'll be right there." Destiny hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. She pulled her hair back with two clips and headed out the door to meet with her friend.  
  
Kay looked up into the grey nothingness of the dreary sky. "It's going to rain," she said with a sigh. She hated the rain. It always reminded her of sitting in the hospital wondering if her mother was alive or dead, clinging to her father for comfort. She remembered that night so well. The rain beating on the roof of the hospital. The room had even smelled of death. She hated every minute of sitting in there. Kay was jerked from her thoughts by her companion.  
  
"Well do you want to go home?" Destiny looked up into the endless cloud as well. The sky rumbled its threat to rain at any second. She glanced at her watch. They had been walking for 45 minutes and her friend had barely talked the entire time. She knew this was the four-year anniversary of her mother's death, and had no clue as to how to help her out.  
  
"I want to get out of here" Kay suddenly said. "I want to go on an adventure or see the world or.something. I need change so bad." She kicked a rock on the ground.  
  
"Hmm.ya that would be nice. Just to get out of this boring town." She looked over at her companion to see that she had stopped and was looking in front of them with wide eyes. Destiny followed her gaze to find that they were face-to-face with a bright white orb. In the middle was a beautiful wooded area. The woods seemed unreal.  
  
"Wha-what is it?" Kay whispered to her companion. She found herself reaching out to the stunning white ball suspended in mid-air. It was so beautiful, yet seemed so dangerous.  
  
"Kay! Don't touch it!" Destiny grabbed onto the back of her friend's school uniform, but she was too late. Kay lightly tapped the orb and next thing they knew, they were in the woods they had seen from the inside of the orb.  
  
"Uhh...Dest? Where are we?" Kay immediately grabbed the silver locket around her neck which her mother gave to her, her usual habit in times of fear. She circled around to look at her friend only to find that she was already exploring.  
  
"I don't know" she looked up into the blue sky, which was slightly shielded by the old trees. "It's no where near home. The weather's beautiful here." The woods seemed untouched. No smog from nearby cities, no vandalism, nothing. Just nature. It seemed unreal to the two girls who only knew the city. Destiny started playing with her hair and humming. She was so calm, not seeming to worry about any danger. But, then again, why would she worry when she has her "powers"?  
  
Kay wandered over to one of the trees, hoping to find a good branch to climb. She suddenly found it to be strangely quiet. She realized that Destiny had stopped humming. Now that's something new. She turned around to look at her friend, but instead she found her friend along with a six-foot cat demon. Its claws were out and it looked hungry. Destiny was slowly backing up towards Kay. Not good.not good at all. Kay thought.  
  
"Kay.." Destiny was frozen with fear. She had always loved reading stories of demon exterminators who bravely go out and kill the beasts, but she never fancied herself in that sort of situation.  
  
"Run." Kay said as calmly as possible. They both ran for their lives, not bothering to look back. When they had come to the edge of the forest, Kay looked behind her to make sure Destiny was still with her and to see if the cat had given up the chase. She hit something.  
  
Looking up she found herself face-to-face with a young man, or was he a demon? He had shining silver hair that went past his waist. There were two purple streaks on each side of his face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead and he was missing an arm. She then looked into his eyes to find that they were gold. Wow. Not half bad. She suddenly realized that she was staring at him and immediately looked to the ground "Uhh..sorry about that."  
  
She then felt something bump into her from behind. Destiny ran into her.  
  
"Feh.humans." The silver-haired demon walked away from the two.  
  
"Uhh.who is that?" Destiny questioned Kay.  
  
"I have no idea." Kay looked at the retreating figure. Is that a tail hanging over his shoulder?!?! She shook off her thoughts for the moment. "Hey, that guy might be able to help us get home!...well, where ever home is from here." She started running to catch up with the demon. Destiny followed her. "Hi. Could you possibly help us and tell us where we are?" she questioned the stranger when they had caught up.  
  
"Why should I?" he growled, annoyed by these two already.  
  
"Hey! You don't have to be so rude about it! We were just asking a question!" Destiny chimed in with her fiery attitude. "How hard is it to tell someone where they are?! Its common courtesy!"  
  
"I don't associate with humans." He looked at them with disgust. "They are nothing but low-lives. I won't have anything to do with them, including you."  
  
Destiny had had enough. A bright blue orb flew from her hand heading towards the demon. He easily dodged it and brought out his whip. Aiming carefully he flung it towards Destiny. It caught hold of her foot and she was thrown back into the trees at the edge of the woods.  
  
"Oh my god! Destiny!" Kay ran towards her friend. "Are you alright?" she questioned the injured girl when she had reached her. Jeez...her arm is a mess!  
  
Destiny smiled a little for her friend. "I'm fine.I think." She held her arm which was bleeding.  
  
The demon walked over the two. "I'm surprised you survived that. You have good reflexes. Both of you come. There is a village near-by. You will be able to properly clean your wound there." He started walking off, but the girls remained where they were. He turned around. "I thought you wanted my help. Change of mind?"  
  
"You almost killed my friend you moron! Why would we come with you?!" Kay demanded. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. I aughta - Her thought were interrupted once again.  
  
"Fine." He started to walk off again.  
  
"C'mon, Kay. He may be our only hope of getting home right now. There's no one out here.unless you want to hang out with that cat demon instead." She stood up, a little shakily, and followed the demon. "Wait, we're coming," she called to him.  
  
Great. So our guide is a demon who could kill us at any given second. Mom, please watch over me. She touched her locket and ran to catch up with the two. Kay was fuming. She hated to see Destiny hurt, but she didn't pity her since she was being so STUPID. Blah, blah, blah. Let's follow the demon cause he's hot. He only tried to kill you but nooooo.we have to follow him. I'm surrounded by idiots.  
"So what's your name?" Kay asked their guide after about an hour of silence. Might as well suck up to him so he won't leave us in the middle of nowhere or something.  
  
"Sesshomaru." He said, then glared at her, daring her to make fun of it.  
  
"Sess..sesshor..mine's Kay. This is Destiny." She gestured towards the brunet who was holding her injured arm. Destiny nodded at Sesshomaru, then smiled.  
  
"How about we just call you Sessy." Destiny said with a grin. She knew he would hate it and that's what made to so much fun.  
  
"...what?" Sesshomaru said, absolutely terrified.  
  
"Sessy! Its so much better than Sesshormarnon or whatever your name is..so why not Sessy?" Destiny said with the cutest voice possible.  
  
Kay giggled. Leave it to Destiny to make guys mad. This trip might not be as bad as I thought.  
Dun dun dun! Heh.I hope you liked it!!! This is my first fic by the way. Just make me happy and review. If you did like it, I'm expecting 10 reviews before I put the next chapter up!!!!!! MUAHAHA!!!!! O.o..right...just press the pretty little box down there to yer left and review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
